


Bail Me Out

by funidontlikeyoueither



Category: Glee
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gay Bashing, Insults, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Kurt is already having a horrible night. But when Sebastian gives him his phone number, it surprisingly comes in handy.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Bail Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> The accuracy on this is lower than my IQ.
> 
> TW:  
> \- Homophobia  
> \- Gay slurs  
> \- Gay bashing (not from canon)  
> \- Canon gay bashing mentioned  
> \- Cops  
> \- Violence

There was one thing that Kurt was absolutely sure of: he had terrible timing. From missing his bus by 10 seconds to finishing work early, and walking in on Blaine sleeping with another man.

Right now Kurt had just made his way onto the dance floor of the club he was at, only to bump straight into none other than Sebastian freaking Smythe.

“Kurt!” Sebastian gasped, a smug look on his face. “What the hell are you doing here? I was led to believe that you were still a Lima Loser.”

“I can ask you the same thing. I figured you’d be in jail for blinding some innocent kid,” Kurt shot back. He was not in the mood for this.

Sebastian smirked. “Innocent? Last I heard Blaine was getting off to anyone _but_ you.”

“Sebastian, I swear to God-“

“Calm down, Princess. It wouldn’t be as much fun screwing him if you guys weren’t together.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Well, it was nice talking to you as always, Sebastian, but I think I should go talk to some decent human beings now.”

Sebastian grabbed Kurt’s arm quickly, stopping him from walking away. “Before you go,” he placed a folded up piece of paper in Kurt’s hand, “let me leave you with a little souvenir.” 

Kurt rolled his eyes and watched Sebastian leave the club. _Glad to see he hasn’t changed_ , he thought.

* * *

After finding out that Sebastian had given him his phone number, Kurt spent the next 10 minutes looking around for a trash can to throw it away. 

After no luck, he put the number in his back pocket. Unfortunately for him, he wasn’t looking where he was going and bumped into someone.

‘Someone’ just so happened to be a very muscular, angry guy, who was glaring at Kurt with murderous intent.

“Watch where you’re going, f**,” he snarled, cracking his knuckles.

“Sorry,” Kurt mumbled, but he couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the slur. 

“Hey!” The guy was roughly grabbing Kurt by his arm. “Roll your eyes at me again. I dare you.”

“Or what?” Kurt spat. He was sick of guys like this.

“Or I’ll beat you up.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Kurt wasn’t sure where the confidence was coming from, because inside he was terrified.

“Oh yeah?” The guy whistled at one of his friends. “Oi, Alex, why don’t we show our little friend here some manners?”

The other guy, Alex, grinned. “Sure, John. Let’s take him outside and see if he’s all bark and no bite.” 

Alex grabbed Kurt’s other arm and the two dragged him outside. It was dark, but Kurt could clearly see strangers walking in the streets that were too involved in their own lives to help him.

“Let’s see what you're made of then, Princess,” John scoffed. 

It clearly wasn’t a fair fight, as Alex was now holding Kurt back while John got ready to punch him in the face. The punch hurt like hell, and Kurt felt blood trickle down his face. But the two guys were too busy laughing to notice that Alex’s grip on Kurt had loosened.

Kurt elbowed Alex in the ribs then punched John back. 

“Oh, looks like you’ve got some fight in you after all,” John shouted, drawing the attention of a nearby cop. How the cop hadn’t noticed anything earlier, Kurt would never know.

Kurt had just shoved John away from him when the cop came running over.

“Let’s go!” Alex yelled, and he and John ran off.

Kurt was too lightheaded to make a break for it himself, so he let the cop come to him.

“What happened?” the cop asked.

“I- I don’t know,” Kurt stuttered.

“I’m gonna have to take you down to the station, okay, buddy?”

Kurt knew there was no use in fighting it, so he nodded.

* * *

After a while, the cops had believed that it was self-defence (the broken nose and bruises on his face proved it) and they were letting him out as long as he had someone collect him.

Kurt knew he was screwed. He must have lost his phone at the club or something, and he didn’t know any phone numbers off by heart beside Blaine’s, and he’d rather spend the night in jail than call him.

That was when Kurt remembered the very thing that had gotten him into this mess- Sebastian’s phone number.

He wasn’t particularly thrilled to have to rely on Sebastian Smythe of all people, but he really had no other choice. He dialled the number from the paper and prayed that it wasn’t fake.

“ _Hello?_ ” a cocky but oddly gentle voice said.

“Sebastian?”

“ _Kurt Hummel, God are you that desperate to get so_ -“

“No! Ew. I need you to bail me out. Please.”

“ _Bail you out? Of where?_ ”

“Where do you think? Please, just hurry up. It’s cold here,” Kurt begged.

“ _Damn, what’d you do? Public sex? Public-_ ”

“I’ll tell you if you come to get me.”

“ _Fine, fine. What station?_ ”

Kurt gave Sebastian the address and waited impatiently for Sebastian to get him. Sebastian took over an hour, but when he finally did show up, Kurt was so overcome with joy that he almost hugged the boy.

* * *

“So,” Sebastian said as they were leaving the building, “what’d you do?”

Kurt sighed. “Fighting these dumb homophobes.”

Sebastian stopped walking. “You’re kidding? Are you okay?”

“Look, Sebastian, thanks for bailing me out, but you don’t have to pretend to care about me.”

“Kurt, I mean it. I get that I tease you a lot but we’re on the same side here. Anyone who beats anyone up because of who they love is my enemy. No one deserves that. And I’m sorry I was such a jerk tonight. Now, for real, are you okay?”

Kurt shook his head. “This isn’t the first time something like this has happened.”

“You’re kidding?”

“No. Only last time I was just left in an ally to die. I was lucky enough that someone found me and took me to the hospital.”

“I’m sorry.”

Kurt shrugged. “It’s okay. Thanks for bailing me out, by the way.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” Sebastian replied. He was still in shock over the fact that Kurt had been gay-bashed twice in his life. 

“How can I make it even with you; so I know that in 10 years you won’t come to me demanding that I kill a guy for you or something?”

Sebastian laughed. “Take me to dinner.”

“What?”

“I’m being serious. Take me out on a date.”


End file.
